Jet Off the Jonas Snap
by drinkingfiction
Summary: What do two best friends do on a Saturday afternoon alone? Watch the Princess Bride of course and drive eachother crazy with their famous Jonas Snap. It's all good. Snap. Joe x Lilly ONE SHOT.


**Jet Off the Jonas Snap**

**O N E S H O T**

"Joseph Adam Jonas, stop the snapping or I swear I'll mmbop you in the face." Lilly yelled, when her best friend snapped his famous 'Jonas Snap' in her face for the fiftieth time that evening.

"Aw, are you a Hanson fan?" he teasingly joked.

"Hey! I told you! They are underrated musicians whom nobody seems to give block of cheese about. They are amazing. Nuff said." She pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail and straightened her light blue shirt.

"Psh. More amazing then the Jonas Brothers?" he asked with a smirk.

"JB is so overrated." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and they sat in silence, staring at eachother for what seemed like a million years.

_Snap. Snap, snap._

"YOU JUST GOT PONED. _Nuff said_." He got up from his seat and got another red bull.

"Oh my Jonas. If you do that one more time.."

"You'll what? Wghoop me in the face? Hit me with a potato gun? Face it Lilly, your all talk." He gulped down his red bull and sat down next to her yet again.

She scoffed and hit him with a pillow, "I did that potato gun one!"

"On an accident! All talk!" he sat down his red bull and changed the channel.

"What is this?" Lilly complained as per usual. _Snap. _She rolled her eyes.

"What's what?"

"This movie or show or whatever."

"Oh! The Princess Bride! Maaaaan, 80's classic. 80's classic."

"What the snap is the Princess Bride?" _Snap_. "Stop it or you WILL die!"

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." He replied, searing his eyes together.

"Who the crap is Inigo Montoya?" she asked, cluelessly.

"Watch the movie." He told her, patting her shoulder softly. She faced the televison slowly and sighed. _At least he wasn't snapping._

_----------_

"Pop corn for the lovely lady." Joe smiled cheesily handing her the bowl of freshly made popcorn.

"Yumsical." She giggled and ate a few pieces. He threw his arm around her casually.

"I wish we had peanuts." He smirked and took a few pieces from the bowl, his eyes fixated on the movie.

"Why?" she titled her head to the side and asked quizzically.

"Oh! That's right! You weren't here for that part of the movie. Well, there is this part where Fezzik the Giant and Vizzini are on the boat with Inigo, and they start rhyming. It goes like this-" he cleared his throat and started to act out his favorite movie :

Inigo Montoya: That Vizzini, he can fuss.  
Fezzik: Fuss, fuss... I think he like to scream at us.  
Inigo Montoya: Probably he means no harm.  
Fezzik: He's really very short on charm.  
Inigo Montoya: You have a great gift for rhyme.  
Fezzik: Yes, yes, some of the time.  
Vizzini: Enough of that.  
Inigo Montoya: Fezzik, are there rocks ahead?  
Fezzik: If there are, we all be dead.   
Vizzini: No more rhyming now, I mean it.  
Fezzik: Anybody want a peanut?  
Vizzini: DYEEAAHHHHHH." She giggled at him and he bust out laughing.

"You really love this movie don't you?"

"Well, it just really reminds me of my childhood, you know?" his smiled turned bittersweet and she looked at him lovingly. He looked at her and she realized they both had the same thing in mind. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. Lilly prepared herself for her first kiss and silently flipped. His lips crashed against hers and she pushed the popcorn bowl aside, putting her hands on top of his head, playing with his hair. He leaned into her, making their position more comfortable.

Once they came up for air, Lilly was in a state of shock. Joe Jonas just kissed her.

"Wow…" was all she could form.

"I really like you." He stated gently and put his hand on hers.

"I-I really l-like you t-t-t-too." She stuttered and stared at him, eyes open wide.

He chuckled and turned away for a split second.

"I like the movie."

"I love the movie." He leaned in again to kiss her, once they were centimeters apart, Lilly snapped the snap in his face, making him jump back.

"Hey! You never told me you could do the snap!" he snapped with a smile and looked at her.

"You never asked."

- - - -

**(Author's Note: Fairly pointless oneshot. I like the plot but the actual writing…not so much. I LEARNED THE FRICKEN JONAS SNAP. Chyaa. It's about time((no jonas pun intended)) I learned it. Took me long enough. I've been snapping in people's faces for the past 24 hours. My wrist hurts now…oh well. A little pain, but rock-n-write.**

**Mucho luv & lilo & stitch,**

**Taylor tay is off da chain.**

**STIIIIIIIITCH.)**


End file.
